YeWook - Pastel Mood
by Hyerin Burning
Summary: Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook YeWook GS walau dirinya sudah lama berpacaran, namun ryeowook masih saja tidak percaya diri. kini muncul saingan nyata cintanya, yang ternyata murid private yesung. Di tambah lagi, tetangga baru di apartemen ryeowook sekarang seorang yeoja yang bermulut pedas. Apakah Ryeowook bisa mengatasi ketidak percayaan dirinya? RnR ne?


**Pastel Mood**

**.**

Cast : Yesung, Ryeowook and other people

Rate : T

.

summary : walau dirinya sudah lama berpacaran, namun ryeowook masih saja tidak percaya diri. kini muncul saingan nyata cintanya, yang ternyata murid private yesung. Di tambah lagi, tetangga baru di apartemen ryeowook sekarang seorang yeoja yang bermulut pedas. Apakah Ryeowook bisa mengatasi ketidakpercayaan dirinya?

.

.

.

.

enjoy reading

.

.

.

seorang namja yang pandai anggar, berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi, tampan, dan cerdas.

Sehingga banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila pada namja itu.

Tak bisa di pungkiri, namja ini telah menarik perhatian para yeoja di seluruh penjuru Korea.

Tapi siapa sangka, kalau namja yang bukan artis ini mempunyai banyak penggemar ternyata sudah mempunyai yeojachingu. Yesung nama namja yang pandai anggar ini sebenarnya dingin tapi Yesung sangat menyanyangi yeojachingunya. sifat yeojachingu Yesung sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian dia.

Kim Ryeo Wook, atau biasa di panggil dengan wookie. dia adalah yeojachingu Yesung.

banyak yang bilang Ryeowook sangatlah tidak pantas menjadi yeojachingu bahkan pendamping hidup Yesung.

karena kepribadian Ryeowook banyak para penggemar Yesung yang mencibirnya.

Ryeowook ceroboh dalam segala hal, dia juga kekanak-kanakan. berbeda dengan Yesung, yang lebih dewasa dan tenang.

.

.

.

annyeong ^_^

namaku Kim Ryeo Wook.

hari ini aku sangat sibuk, aku baru pindah apartemen. Banyak sekali barang yang masih berantakan.

BRUKKKK

huhft... ini sangat melelahkan! aku menyeka keringat yang mengalir indah seperti sungai han di keningku.

ternyata banyak juga barang-barang yang ku bawa.

apartemenku yang dulu terlalu besar untuk ku tinggali seorang diri.

rencana pindah ke apartemen ini juga sudah lama ku pikirkan.

dan hari ini aku menyewa jasa pengangkutan barang milik keluarga zhoumi oppa.

Tentu saja dengan di Bantu namjachinguku, yesung oppa juga yang kerja disana.

" yak! ryeowook-ah! Menyingkir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

teriak zhoumi oppa yang berada di belakangku dengan membawa barang-barang ku ke dalam apartemen

" ah, oppa, i-iya a-aku menyingkir"

" PABO! jangan ke sebelah sana ! meja ini akan aku letakkan disana!"

'aish... kenapa zhoumi oppa dari tadi teriak-teriak?' batinku. aku pun segera menyingkir ke tempat yang lebih aman(?)

" kalu begitu aku kesana " aku pergi meninggalkan zhoumi oppa

DUAGHHH

BRUKKKKK

" aaarrgggghhhhhhhhhhhh..." aku tidak melihat ada tumpukan buku di lantai yang menyebabkan aku terjatuh

" ah, tidak perlu buru-buru! kalau buru-buru kau malah jadi ceroboh. Dasar payah ! " entah sejak kapan dia jadi cerewet

" sudah... jangan mondar mandir di depan ku! " tuh kan... cerewet sekali dia. lebih parah dari DJ sukira favoritku itu. apa dia salah makan? tidak biasanya dia begitu?

" Ne ! " aku menurut saja, dari pada cerewetnya zhoumi oppa datang lagi.

' ah... dekat kaki zhoumi ada buku yang berserakan' aku mengambil buku yang duduk manis di lantai, aku ingin mengamankannya, kasian sekali buku ini.

" KU BILANG JANGAN MONDAR MANDIR DI DEPANKU ! "

" KYAAAAAAAAA! MIANHAE!" aku harus menyingkir dari tempat ini, sebelum aku terkena luapan dan semburan zhoumi oppa yang tidak kalah hebohnya dengan gunung berapi

" kalau terinjak, bisa terpeleset. jadi aku harus menyingkirkan buku itu "

sedang asyik-asyiknya mengumpulkan buku dan...

'sreeeettttttttt'

Terdengar suara benda jatuh 'BRUKKKK'

aku melihat sesuatu itu. dan sesuatu itu adalah...

'eh? Zhoumi oppa?'

" aku bilang apa? niat ku baik, supaya oppa tidak jatuh. tapi oppa melarang ku mondar mandir. pada hal aku cuma mengambil buku yang ada di lantai itu"

"aw.. pantat seksi ku sakit. bagaimana kalau aku sudah tidak keliatah seksi lagi? dan bagaimana ketampananku?" hah? Tampangku pasti keliatan pabo mendengar keluhan zhoumi oppa yang tidak ada pentingnya sama sekali.

" kyaaaaaaa!" entah mimpi tau apa, tiba-tiba tubuh ku serasa ada yang mengangkat

" sudahlah beby, disini saja ne?" huhft.. ternyata yesung oppa. dia mendudukkan ku di kursi, " ini.. " dan juga menyerahkan sebuah boneka jerapah yang dia bawa tadi

" jaga baik -baik ne? jangan sampai lari jerapahnya " ujar yesung oppa sambil mengusap kepala ku. memangnya aku anak kecil apa? aku ini sudah dewasa

" annyeong... perlu bantuan?" ucap seorang yeoja

.

.

.

End / And

Annyeong, FF pertama saya setelah 2 taun hiatus dengan penname baru disini.

semoga kalian suka, mohon maaf kalo bahasa acak2an. saya cuma mau ikut melestarika FF yewook yang lambat laun mulai jarang. dan ini FF baru kemaren saya publish di FB :)

tolong Review ne? biar bisa memperbaiki bahasa saya.


End file.
